Light and Dark Forbidden Love
by Higurashi-Uchiha Kagome
Summary: Kagome from Heaven. Sasuke from Hell. Kagome is betrayed by her so called friends. Sasuke is her jailor and torturer. Is love meant to be, or is it doomed? sas/kag No flamers please, R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto!!!

Hi peeps! this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me!!! no flamers, please!!!

!#$&Prologue&$#!

Kagome

Kagome sighed as she listened to the guy who was her dad's secretary or something. She looked around the room. Her friend, Sakura, was probably talking with Kikyou, another one of her friends. As usual, Kakashi was reading his pervy books, Icha Icha Paradise. She couldn't find Sango, her friend and maid, or Miroku, a perv who was the head of the heavenly armies and who got along best with Kakashi. When anyone was down in the crowd of people, or should I say angels, they could do anything they wanted. Now Kagome was royalty, heir to the throne and one of the strongest angels in Heaven. **SHE **had to sit in the stiff, rigid, ass-pinching seat and had to pretend to listen. She sighed again. Sometimes, being an heir/royalty was SOOOOOO frustrating...

!#&(Sasuke)$

Sasuke remained emotionless on the outside, but inside, he was throwing a total temper tantrum. He was going crazy. After his father named him heir after Itachi died fighting this one angel, Kagome or whatever, things were... busy. He absolutely hated going to the meetings and he hated pretending to listen. Sesshomaru was just pissing him off. Even though Sesshomaru was his father. Well, his surrogate father. The kings just adopt a dark angel to become their heir. Sesshomaru, he thought, was a prick who deserved to die along with his slut/whore Yura and Kagura. Naraku, his secretary, with his oily voice and dangerous tone, also deserved to die. And that also includes his "little gem," whatever her name was. Kanna, or something. Looking into the gathered crowd, he saw Inuyasha and Youko. Youko despised Sasuke, as everyone in hell knew that Youko was a favorite to the throne. Until Itachi. And until him. Inuyasha was his best friend. And an idiot. Yet he was Sasuke's best friend. Sasuke just spent his time thinking about the bitch who killed his brother, and how he would torture her and savor every moment...

**OMG guys i'm sorry for the short chapter, but it's really late, and this is my first fanfic, just like my first chapter. SORRY!!! I promise you a HUGE long chapter next time. plz no flamers, and plz go easy on me... if anybody reviews, that is...**


	2. Chapter 2  just a typical day

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto!!!

Sry if the characters are OOC.

Thankies to Dark Ice Kitsune, Sarenity digo17, and Lips Sealed Shut With Poison. Cyber cookies to you guys!!!

Once again, please R&R and no flamers please!!!

_This is thoughts, kay?_

**This is emphasis on words, kay?**

!#&Chapter 1&#!

**Sasuke**

Sasuke grinned in bloodlust. Tomorrow, they were going to attack Heaven and its angels. He was a little worried, but he squashed the thought down. This was the sort of thing that would come get him killed someday.

_But, _something whispered in his mind, _this is how Itachi died... _

_SHUT UP!!!_

_Ah, hit a sore spot, I see._

_I said SHUT UP!!!_

_A little touchy..._

_Go away!!!_

_No._

_GRRRRR... I'll KILL you!!!_

_You can't. I'm you. You're me. The only way to get rid of me is to kill yourself. And you don't want to do that, do you?_

_I'M the one in control_

_Whatever. I'll be back, I'm warning you..._

Sasuke snapped out of thoughts when he heard Inuyasha ask if he was ready for tomorrow. He really had to stop talking to himself...

"Huh?" Sasuke said.

"Ooooooooohhhhhh did I just hear THE Sasuke say 'huh'?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you," growled Sasuke.

"Oooooohhhhh, I'm so scared," Inuyasha said mockingly, "Sasuke, PLEASE don't kill me!!! I'm so scared!!! Maybe I should call **Sesshomaru."**

"You wouldn't dare," bit out Sasuke.

"Cool down, macho man," laughed Inuyasha. "You know everything is safe with me. But you know, I could get raised a level higher if I told on you, **and **as a bonus, I get to see you whipped..."

"Inuyasha, I'm warning you," Sasuke said low and threateningly.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said. "I'm going to see Totosai about my Tetsusaiga and seeing if I can beat Bankotsu. Bye, bitch."

Bankotsu was the head of the Hell armies who carried that HUGE halberd named Banryuu. Insult Banryuu, and he was like the queen of hearts in Alice of Wonderland. In short, off with your head.

**Kagome**

Kagome sighed. She was tired of everything. It was just so BORING!!! Sakura and Kikyo talking about the latest, hot pink mini-robe, new hot pink 7 inch heels, etc. Of course, SHE wasn't allowed to wear them.

_It's not proper for the heir, he says._

_I know. It's so unfair!!!_

_Who the hell are you?_

_Cussing now, eh, miss __**HEIR**_

_Shut up_

_Ooooooohhhhh hit a sore spot BUUUURRRRRRNNNNN_

_You never answered my question. Who the hell are you?_

_Aw, hun, no need to get mad, babe_

_I'm not your babe!!!_

_Whatever. Have you ever heard of your second voice?_

_Huh?_

_A little dim, are you? I mean I'm your conscious, smarty. I'm you_

_Hey! Who did you call dim!!!_

_Whatever. Ta ta for now._

"Kagome, does this red shirt look good with this pink top?" asked Sakura, staring at herself in the mirror. "I have a date later."

Kagome looked at the outfit Sakura was talking about. She shivered in disgust. It was a bikini type of shirt, a cami ending right under her breasts, and the skirt barely covered her but.

"Mmm... who picked it out? You?" asked Kagome.

"Kikyou picked it out for me. DUH!!!" Sakura said the last part really loud, and did her squealy laugh, which Kagome thought sounded like a cross between a donkey and a pig...

_Typical._

_Hey, you're back!_

_Didja miss me hun?_

_Get the hell away from me_

_Aw babe, I can't. I'm you. You're me._

_Don't make me hurt you._

_You can't hurt me. I'm you. You're me. Remember?_

_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!_

_Whatever. But I'll be back later, my little tenshi!!_

Kagome rubbed her temples.

"Kaggie(If you haven't guessed, Sakura's and Kikyou's nickname to Kagome)!!! Are you getting a-" Sakura waved her hands wildly, "whatever it's called, a headache!!! That's bad for you! Where's my concealer?" Sakura started rooting in a huge bag of what seemed to be half of the makeup section in a department store.

"I don't need anything, Sakura," said Kagome.

"Are you sure? You'll get wrinkles," Sakura said worriedly.

"Yup. I'm fine. I'm going to the library, kay?" Kagome said.

"Dear, you need to change before you go!" somebody said at the door.

Kagome mentally groaned. It was Kikyou.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" asked Kagome, looking in the mirror. She thought she looked fine in a one piece, baby blue robe that ended a little above her knees. It had flaring sleeves and gold trim. She wore baby blue boots, also with a gold trim. She wore gold bangles on her right arm and wore her pendant, which was a crescant silver moon with a gold star in the middle of the curved, empty spot. It held a tiny heart of diamond. It helped draw Kagome's powers.

"Oh dear hell no! You have absolutely no makeup-"

Kagome had a little lip gloss on.

"Your dressed really weird, and you have no sense of style, honestly..." Kikyou trailed off, picturing in her minds eye how she would dress up Kagome.

"Well..." started Kagome.

"Come here, dear," said Kikyou.

**10 minutes later...**

Kagome gaped at herself in the mirror. She looked like a total SLUT!!! She was wearing a tight, sleeveless hot pink shirt and a TINY black short-shorts.

"Thanks, Kikyou, but I don't think I need all this. Sorry, but I'm changing back. Bye," Kagome said, forcefully shoving/"leading" them out the door.

Kagome sighed and started to change back into what she was normally wearing.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke glared at the weapons on his bed, sword absent because he had broken it during training. He needed to visit Totosai soon...

Just then, Kouga came in, another of Sasuke's good friends.

"Yo," Kouga said, falling on his black leather couch. "Nice crash pad."

"Get the hell off, bitch. It's custom made black leather from the dried skin of angels, painted over with an essence of their blood. Pretty damn expensive," Sasuke said, not looking at Kouga, busy with what he was doing.

Kouga whistled. "Yo, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah(no pun intended), you know I've been ready for this forever. Now get out, I need to see Totosai," said Sasuke.

**Hello my fellow humans and other beings. How is it so far? Please no flamers, but suggestions would be good, and give me feedback, please. Is this long enough? PLEASE R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Sorry if the Characters are OOC

Please R&R but no flamers, this is my first fanfic.

I accept suggestions and stuff, though.

No nasty stuff.

_From last time_

_**Sasuke**_

_Sasuke glared at the weapons on his bed, sword absent because he had broken it during training. He needed to visit Totosai soon..._

_Just then, Kouga came in, another of Sasuke's good friends._

_"Yo," Kouga said, falling on his black leather couch. "Nice crash pad."_

_"Get the hell off, bitch. It's custom made black leather from the dried skin of angels, painted over with an essence of their blood. Pretty damn expensive," Sasuke said, not looking at Kouga, busy with what he was doing._

_Kouga whistled. "Yo, you ready for tomorrow?"_

_"Hell yeah(no pun intended), you know I've been ready for this forever. Now get out, I need to see Totosai," said Sasuke._

_**Chapter 3 **_

**Sasuke**

Sasuke grunted as he pushed into the girl below him. Ironically, the girl was an angel. A pretty damn weak angel, but an angel nonetheless.

"Sasuke!" the girl underneath him screeched as she climaxed. An angel. An angel with pink hair. (surprise surprise it's skankura!)

Sasuke smirked, and rolled off of her.

"You need to go now," he said, and started putting on his clothes.

"Same time next week?" asked Sakura.

"Only if you uphold the deal(ooooooooohhhh what's that?)," replied Sasuke.

"Mmm... I'll get Kikyou. Buhbye, Sasuke-kun." Sakura gave him a kiss and left the room.

_Hmm... she left her bra in here(naughty boy! but like she has any boobs... more like an AA cup)..._

**Kagome**

Kagome wondered where Kikyou and Sakura went. They seemed to disappear every week around the same time. They say they went on a date, but they always came out a little ruffled, leaving Kagome wondering what happened on those "dates." Well, it wasn't her business, so it didn't really matter. She was just a little bored. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Kagome here," Kagome said as she turned on the phone.

"Kagome? Miroku here. Our spies have found out the demons will attack tomorrow, as in trying to surprise attack us. Train today, get everything ready, rest, and hope for the best," Miroku said, sounding kind of strained.

"We'll win, as always. Don't worry Miroku. I'll try my best. Make sure YOU get some rest. You sound really tired," soothed Kagome.

"Thanks Kagome," Miroku sounded a little bit better. "Well, thanks for the encouragement. Remember to make sure your weapons are in working order. Bye."

"Bye," said Kagome. In the background, she could hear a slap and a shout of, "HENTAI!"

Kagome chuckled and shut the phone. She sighed. She absolutely hated war, but every angel's effort counted. Kagome picked up her giant boomerang(which looked like Sango's), her giant halberd (which looked somewhat like Bankotsu's), her twin katanas, Hikari, which was silver and other metals mixed together, with diamonds embedded in it, and Kurai, an onyx colored sword made from obsidian and other stones, embedded with black diamonds, her bow and arrows, with was made with cherry and ash wood, with feathers at the end, her armor, her kunai, senbons, darts, and shurikens. She took her battle gear and began marching toward the training grounds.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was hard at work, displaying an impressive array of attacks on clones. He slashed with his sword, Akuji, evil. He threw shuriken and kunai in every direction, never missing a target. He grinned. He was ready.

"Lord Sesshomaru is here. Bow, you worthless underlings!" shouted out what Sasuke made out as Jaken's voice.

Jaken was this little toad demon thing that held the staff of heads, which shot out fire.

"Sasuke," Sesshomaru said in his normal, cold way. "This Sesshomaru sees that you have been training. Do not perform the best tomorrow, or this Sesshomaru will have you removed from the position of heir(ooh harsh)."

"Hn," said Sasuke, turning away.

**Kagome**

Kagome was drenched with sweat as she trained nonstop for a couple of hours. Not knowing she had attracted quite a large crowd in her training outfit, a Chinese style dress that was black with a silver dragon winding above it that came about half way up her thigh, with short shorts underneath. She wrapped her legs with bandages, and put holsters on the side of her legs. She had silver fingerless gloves on and her hair in a high ponytail.

Kagome kept her two katanas at her side, and the giant boomerang was on her back. Her bow and arrows were also on her back, her halberd at her side. Her kunai, senbons, shuriken, and darts hit deadly pressure points with perfect aim. Her movements were graceful and more fluid than water. She looked stunning, and the watcher would become entranced under her hypnotic, almost dancing style of fighting. Slashing and throwing, when she was done, a large crowd cheered, and Kagome blushed, as one of the male angels came up to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. It was Hojo, a wishy-washy boy who showered her with gifts and attention. Kagome didn't hate him, she just **disliked **him. Even though he was sweet, his affections went unwanted, and Kagome always turned him down gently.

"Kagome-san, you look tired, here, have a wet towel," Hojo said, with that hero-worship twinkle in his eye.

"Umm... Thanks Hojo, I think I'll go take a shower. You should train. Bye." Kagome felt bad about doing that, but it was the only way to get rid of Hojo. He was like a barnacle on a boat. He just wouldn't get off.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was cleaning his weapons of the blood. Clones weren't alive, but they spurted a hell of a lot of blood.

"So," came a mocking voice by the door, "how is our hero, the widdle Sasuke-kun, doing?"

"Youko, just because you didn't get picked for the throne doesn't mean you have to be bitter," Sasuke mocked right back, facing the now name Youko(if you remember from chap. 1, he was favorite for the throne until Itachi and Sasuke changed that. he and sasuke are enemies).

"Shut up!" said the now red Youko.

"Get the fuck out of my room. What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke said, sounding bored.

"Shaddup, Sasuke-teme!" yelled Youko.

"Oooooohhhh who's gonna make me? Itty bitty you?" mocked Sasuke.

"Shut up! And just so you know, remember that Kagome chick or whatever?"

"Yeah," Sasuke ground out.

"Well, she'll be in this battle," Youko said simply, and walked away.

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck. This was his chance to avenge his brother! Sasuke's face twisted into something. Something barely readable. But you could feel his aura. It was just SCREAMING bloodlust.

**Kagome**

Kagome sneezed.

_Someone must be talking about me._

_Of course they are, babe. Who wouldn't?_

_You again!_

_Yes it's me again. Happy to see me, babe?_

_Hell no!_

_Touchy, same as last time, eh?_

_Hentai!_

_I don't deny it. But I'm you. All I am is an extension of you. So if I'm hentai, then you are too. Like I said, all I am is an extension of you._

_Whatever. I'm just gonna tune you out. _

_Wait Kago--_

Kagome just shook her head and walked over to Sango, her really good friend.

"Hi Sango!" yelled Kagome from across the field.

"Yo wassup man?" yelled Sango right back.

"I'm going to Yuki, you know, the weapons fixer guy whatever?"

"Of course I know who Yuki is! Who do you think I am? **Kinky-Ho **or **Skankura**?" said Sango, cross at her friend.

"Hey, don't insult Sakura or Kikyou!" Kagome weakly defended, her heart not really into it. "Ah what the hell who gives a damn."

"I knew you'd see it my way," grinned Sango. "Now let's go!"

_At Yuki's_

"Hi Yuki, my man," yelled Sango as she entered the forge.

"Welcome, Sango-san and Kagome-san," bowed Yuki.

"Yuki, I told you to cut that -san, -sama, majesty, lady crap," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "Can you check my weapons for me? And I think I need a new set of Mirthril(armor made of mixes of the strongest metal, worn under the battle gear)."

"Coming right up. And you, Sango?" Yuki inquired.

"I was just following Kagome," smiled Sango.

"Well, Kagome, come back at dawn. You're things will be ready then," Yuki said, smiling. "I should get started."

"Bye Yuki," the girls chorused.

**Sorry for the short chapters, guys, but I have to juggle school, band, orchestra, Japanese, Korean, flute, violin, piano, 50 billion tons of homework, etc. **

**Well, you guys are lucky! 2 chapters in 1 day! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!**

**and again, no flamers please. **

**I do take suggestions on how to make the story better. **

**I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**cyber cookies for all hands out cookies**

**thanks, people, for reading my first fanfic, light and dark forbidden love**


	4. Sorry guys, just an AN

Oh gosh, sorry guys, not a chapter, but it's an author's notes…

Sorry guys, I hate them too…

But I think you should know

Cuz my computer broke down, and when we fixed it like, a day ago, all the files got wiped out…

Including my story chapters, which I can't remember cuz it's been down for WEEKS…

So I'm on my Dad's computer, in which I have to do it fast before he sees and erase all of my evidence…

I'm working as fast as I can!

Sorry once again!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys!**

**I hope you guys forgive me for not updating, but you read my AN, ne?**

**So……**

**Thankies and cookies for my reviewers**

**Oh, and until we install my writing programs, the progress might be quite slow, so please don't get mad…**

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.**_

**LAST TIME**

_At Yuki's_

_"Hi Yuki, my man," yelled Sango as she entered the forge._

_"Welcome, Sango-san and Kagome-san," bowed Yuki._

_"Yuki, I told you to cut that -san, -sama, majesty, lady crap," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "Can you check my weapons for me? And I think I need a new set of Mirthril(armor made of mixes of the strongest metal, worn under the battle gear)."_

_"Coming right up. And you, Sango?" Yuki inquired._

_"I was just following Kagome," smiled Sango._

_"Well, Kagome, come back at dawn. You're things will be ready then," Yuki said, smiling. "I should get started."_

_"Bye Yuki," the girls chorused._

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome**

"Kagome! Wake up! Don't make me go in there!" shouted Sango from outside of Kagome's doorway.

Kagome groaned and said," You couldn't do anything to me even if you tried. Just five more minutes."

"Kagome," Sango said, "you have five seconds to wake up. One, two, three, four, FIVE!"

Yelling the last number, Sango broke open the door.

"HOLY SHIT!!! ARE YOU FUCKIN' MAD, WOMAN!" yelled Kagome, finally jolted awake.

"Well hey, it got you awake," shrugged Sango. "Your father wants to see you. He says you have an hour to get down to the meeting room."

"Thanks, Sango," murmured Kagome, and went into the bathroom. "Ah, this is the life," said Kagome, under the hot jets of water spraying onto her body.

**1 Hour Later…**

"Father! I'm down!" yelled Kagome.

"Kagome? Finally!" boomed Zothello, Kagome's father(my random OC…). "We need you here. We're still figuring out the tactics."

Kagome rolled her eyes. It was like they couldn't do anything by themselves. Kagome this, Kagome that, Kagome this, Kagome that. Not to be self-centered, but sometimes she wondered what chaos would take over if she was not there.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was wearing a sleeveless black turtle neck and black pants as he went to the hall as directed. When he got there, the hall was crowded, and he wondered if he would be able to find a seat. If he knew right, he would have to look for Inuyasha, as Inuyasha usually saved him a seat and vice versa.

"Yo emo boy!" called Inuyasha. "Over here!"

Sasuke went over to Inuyasha. "You ready, dog boy?"

"Yup. Oh, and Kik told me to tell you that they're hanging in the back, and we get her at the end (ooooooooh what is it?). She also said that she didn't mind if we killed the others, so there's no danger of being called a traitor," Inuyasha said nonchalantly, inspecting his nails (giggle… quite girly of Inu, ne?).

"Hn," was all Sasuke said, anxious to get to battle already. He had already picked up his weapons from Totosai, and had Akuji fixed, hardened, and polished.

"Attention," said Sesshomaru in his calm, dangerous voice. Despite being quite quiet, he got the attention of everybody in the hall. "The council and this Sesshomaru have decided an attack plan. While this Sesshomaru calls out the plan, you will all assume your positions. Is that understood?"

Murmurings of "Hai!" rang through the hall.

"Any fooling around, showing pity, or anything else ridiculous will not be tolerated. Any horseplay, and this Sesshomaru will dispatch your head from your neck," said Sesshomaru coldly.

The dark angels in the hall shivered, as they knew Sesshomaru was **always** serious.

**Kagome**

Kagome stood with the other angels out on the border of heaven and hell. Zothello, Miroku, and this one guy whose name she didn't know. She tugged at her dress. It was pure white with flaring sleeves, a V-cut, and slits up to her hips. It reached all the way to her feet, and she had black short-shorts underneath. It was quite uncomfortable, so she wore her training outfit underneath (do you guys remember her outfit from the other chapter?). Her hair was free of a ponytail, with a delicate crown of silver and diamond lilies on her head. Then, she heard marching.

"Father, they're coming," whispered Kagome to Zothello.

The armies depended on Kagome's keen hearing, as she was the one who first hears the sounds of battle. That, with her fighting ability, and she was heaven's most valuable asset. It also helped that she was beautiful and gave off an undescribeable aura.

"Battle positions!" roared Zothello. "Remember, we are the angel army of heaven! We have Lady Kagome on our side, and each and every one of you are strong fighters, even stronger as we are bound together. Remember, we are one! We are single! We are together!"

Unknown to the others, Kikyou and Sakura were in the back, smirking at what Zothello said.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say this, but Lady Kagome, will you lead us into battle?" asked Miroku.

Kagome widened her eyes. She turned to the crowd and said," I have not expected this high honor. I will do the best I can, and remember. We are unbeatable as long as we are one! We are heaven's army!

The crowd roared.

They began to see those dressed in black, marching slowly yet steadily toward them. At the head was Sesshomaru, Sasuke, Jaken, and another that Kagome could not identify.

As they came closer and closer, everyone tensed.

Then the army of dark angels stopped and Sesshomaru strode out, Sasuke at his side.

"Archers!" called out Kagome, as all of the archers, including herself, notched an arrow and got ready.

"Is this Sesshomaru to be greeted with such hostility, o princess?" inquired Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" spat Zothello.

"And what has this Sesshomaru done to you, Zothello? Maybe because of something done long ago in the land of the living?" smirked Sesshomaru.

"You bastard," hissed out Zothello. "Kagome, now!"

Kagome let out heaven's battle cry and released her arrow, as a battle only starts after the release of an arrow of royalty.

And that was when the chaos began.

**Sasuke**

As they stood in front of heaven's army, the first thing he thought was that the white was almost blinding, so he didn't look at them. He could hear everything going on, and when he heard someone cry out a battle cry and release an arrow, he let out hell's battle cry, unsheathed his sword, and led the rest of the army along with him as he rushed toward heaven's army.

**Gosh guys, sorry this is so short…**

**So… until I get my computer fixed, I can't really update, but I'll try my best. **

**PLEASE review!**

**Cyber cookies for all, and tata for now!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! I haven't seen you all for a long time, ne?**

**My computer crashed, and files wiped out, and programs wiped out, and all that shit.**

**I'm considering redoing the whole story. I read over it, and it has so many mistakes, and the writing style is horrible. It's undescriptive, rough, callous, and has plot holes. Although, it seems the writing gets better as it gets along.**

**So, I guess here's the next chapter of Light and Dark Forbidden Love.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything...

**Last Time:**

_**Sasuke**_

_As they stood in front of heaven's army, the first thing he thought was that the white was almost blinding, so he didn't look at them. He could hear everything going on, and when he heard someone cry out a battle cry and release an arrow, he let out hell's battle cry, unsheathed his sword, and led the rest of the army along with him as he rushed toward heaven's army._

**Chapter 5**

Kagome slashed through another demon with her katana, spraying blood everywhere. As the blood covered her form, she had quick flashbacks, of which she had no idea of, as it did everytime she fought.

_"Kaa-san!" yelled a small, fox demon child. His face was too obscured to know who it was._

_"-------chan, was -------- being mean to you again?" said a girl who remarkably looked like her. "Osuwari!"_

Kagome tore into another demon.

_"Hentai!" a female shouted, and smacked a man sitting next to her on the head._

_"But my dearest -----, my hand is cursed," replied the man. _

_Again, their faces were too obscured to know who they were._

They had been fighting for a long time already. At least twenty four hours.

_"I'm going home!" yelled the raven haired girl._

_"Fine! Then go home! It's not like we need you here, we've got ------," shouted a man with silver hair, wearing a red haori and a red pair of hakamas. _

A sweatdrop trickled down the side of her face. She was exhausted.

_"I choose ------," the man in red said. "And I want her soul back. So you must die!"_

_A woman with straight brown hair, who was wearing miko garb, smirked. "Foolish reincarnation," she said._

_The man leaped toward her, claws extended._

_The raven haired girl began to run, crying. She knew she had to get to the well._

Kagome fought with renewed vigor, as she saw another angel fall. But it was only so much longer that her strength would hold up.

_Claws extended, the man in red leaped toward her, tearing through the soft flesh of her back. Blood streamed through and colored her clothing red. The girl screamed._

_"--------, why are you doing this?!" cried the girl. _

_"I never loved you, ------," said the man savagely. "You are nothing but a pathetic copy of ------. Keh, wench. Any last words?" the man said smugly._

_"No," she whispered. _

_"You will never be her... Kikyou."_

_As the man's claws ended her life, she said, "I know. But I've always loved you... Inuyasha." before all was black._

"Inu... yasha..." growled Kagome.

A flash of anger shot through her body. This was the first time she remembered her death. It was obvious this man named _Inuyasha _was responsible. And... he killed her for... _Kikyou._

She looked to the side. She knew for a fact that the Akatsuki would be there. Only the most skilled criminals, from both Heaven and Hell, were part of the organization.

Kagome snarled as a silver haired demon, who was obviously one of the more talented demons, grazed her arm from wrist to elbow. She shook her head. She shouldn't have been so distracted.

She studied the one in front of her. He had silver fox ears on his head, and was very quick and cunning. A kitsune demon, then.

As his sword whistled down, about to stab the angel in the heart, Kagome threw a kunai at the sword, successfully deflecting the attack as the angel escaped.

The kitsune whirled around to face his attacker, infuriated. Kagome gave a cocky half smile, and whipped out her two katanas, seeing as her halberd and boomerang wouldn't work very well in such a close proximity, and her bow would take time to take out and notch.

"Ah," said the male in front of her. "Higurashi Kagome, heir to Heaven, I am Youko Kurama. I am pleased to finally meet you." The newly named Youko Kurama bowed mockingly.

However, all Kagome could focus on was his silver hair and ears.

_"Are these real? I want to touch them," said the girl who looked like herself. _

_In front of her was a boy who was pinned to a tree by an arrow. He had silver hair and gorgeous, soft-looking ears._

Kagome shook free of those thoughts. She stood there, waiting for him to make the first move.

_"_I know who you are," replied Kagome in a clear, soft voice. "Disgraceful. Kicked off the position of the heir. How pathetic."

She waited for him to make the first move.

And make the first move he did. He angled his sword, that it would pierce the heart, and ran towards her in an inhuman speed.

Kagome smirked and took a small step out of the way.

It continued on in this matter for a couple of minutes, a graceful dance on Kagome's part, but lethal if one wrong move was made.

"Is this all that you can do?" questioned Kagome, in an amused voice. "And I thought that Hell would actually have a chance to win. But if all of the others are as pathetic as you, I think you won't come near winning against us."

**Youko**

Youko's eyes narrowed. This little slip of a girl was making a fool out of him! But, he couldn't stop his eyes as it trailed down her body, taking in her ample chest and the curve of her hips. She had raven colored hair that reached mid-back, with fine facial features. High cheekbones, almond shaped eyes, full lips, and a pert nose. Her clothes were stained with blood, contrasting against her creamy, ivory skin. He could imagine her slender arms and legs wrapped around him, naked and screaming out his name. He shook his head free of his thoughts before he got a hard-on.

Just then, Hell gave the signal to retreat.

Youko glared at the girl, and said, "You're lucky, girl, to escape the wrath of Youko Kurama!"

He then jumped away.

**Sasuke**

Grinning and letting out a feral growl, Sasuke slashed an angel in front of him. Adrenalin from the idea of vengeance lent him strength. After his sword bit into the soft midsection of another angel, he heard the retreating call of Hell. He swore, and jumped back. Although he was strong, he was not one to challenge Sesshoumaru. After all, Sesshoumaru wasn't named "killing perfection" for nothing.

He still hadn't found the one who had killed his brother. Sasuke knew she was in the battle.

When he got back to the others, they all looked tired, and their numbers had decreased noticeably.

He stalked up to Sesshoumaru and snarled, "Why did we retreat?! I could have found HER!"

Sesshoumaru looked at him coldly. "We were going to lose. This Sesshoumaru see no point in losing any more of my army. This Sesshoumaru doesn't care about your personal interests. Do what you want in your own personal time."

**Kagome**

Kagome wearily healed another angel, one with a missing leg and sliced up midsection. She moved on.

"Sango!" she gasped.

Sango was leaning on her Hiraikotsu, a huge gash in her stomach. She painfully smiled, and slightly shifted. Kagome gasped when she saw a couple of arrows sticking out of her back and side.

Kagome raced over, and immediately began healing Sango.

"Damn, Sango, what happened?" murmured Kagome.

Sango winced. "Well, it's kind of a funny story. I'm not even sure I got it right... I think some guy with silver hair and dog ears slashed me in the stomach. I'm pretty sure he thought I died."

"Wow, Sango," Kagome said, taking in the gash on her stomach. "I'm speechless. It looks like an animal clawed you. All done"

"Thanks," Sango said, stretching.

**Sasuke**

Demons around him moaned everywhere as they nursed their wounds. Sasuke hadn't come out unscathed himself. The healers were coming around, and Sesshoumaru was reviving his army with his Tensaiga.

It was time to go.

"Sasuke, we've got to go," said Inuyasha.

"I know. Hurry up, let's go," replied Sasuke.

"Have everything?" Inuyasha asked.

"We don't need anything, dumbass," replied Sasuke, rolling his eyes.

The two walked out, back to where the battle was fought.

**Kagome**

Kikyou and Sakura came up to Kagome.

"Like, omigod, Kagome, we saw, like, some like, weird thingy out over there, like, something, like, really weird. Like, will you, like, come and like, see it?" asked Kikyou.

Kagome tensed when she heard Kikyou speak.

Sakura squealed, "Like, omigosh, you have to come and see it!"

Dragging her by the arms, they led her to the far end of the battlefield.

"I don't see anything," said Kagome. "Now come on, I want to get back, I'm exhausted, I probably won't regain my strength for a couple of days."

Kikyou looked at Sakura, and said, "Now."

The two girls joined hands, and started chanting.

Kagome whirled around. "What are you two doing?" slipped out of her mouth, right before a strange, tainted pink swirl engulfed her form.

"Seriously, this isn't funny, guys," said Kagome, panic entering her voice. "Please, stop, what are you doing?"

"Ha, that's like, a funny like, thing, _Kaggie-chan_," drawled Kikyou. "It's just like, this like, small enchantment or whatever, that like, binds your like, miko powers. Like, temporarily, of course. Don't worry."

The pink swirl gripped her tightly. She couldn't move. It forced her to her knees.

Just then, two figures walked out of the shadows.

The male on the left had pale, ivory skin and obsidian eyes. He had raven black hair with a dark bluish tint(which was shaped like a chicken's ass, if Kagome could say so herself.). He wore a black, long-sleeved turtleneck and loose black cargoes that came down to his knees.

The male on the right had tan skin and amber eyes. He had silver air that came to his butt, and had dog ears on the top of his head. He wore a red wifebeater and loose jeans.

"In... u... ya... sha...?" slipped unconsciously out of Kagome's mouth.

"SAAAASSSUUUUKKEEEE-KKUUUNNN!" screeched Sakura, running toward the male on the right.

"Inu-baby!" squealed Kikyou, running toward the male on the right.

"What are you doing? Kikyou? Sakura?" questioned Kagome, tilting her head slightly. "Do you know who these are? They're _demons_," said Kagome, emphasizing on the word demon. "They are our sworn enemy."

"Wow, you really are stupid," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Inu-baby, let's go back now," Kikyou said in a seductive voice.

"Sasuke-kun! Now we can be mates!" squealed Sakura.

Kagome felt her blood turned cold. So this is where they would go. It was obvious. And they had just betrayed her.

"A mate?" questioned Sasuke with a cold, yet amused look. "I think not. Yes, you were a good fuck, and a way to pass my time. But if I wanted to choose a mate who is a whore, I would go pick one off the street."

"But SAAASSSUUUKKKEEE-KKUUUNNN!" screeched Sakura.

"I've had enough with you, woman!" thundered Sasuke.

"What, you aren't going to keep her?" said Inuyasha.

"Hell no, did you think I would?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, yeah, we promised them and all..." Inuyasha¡®s voice trailed off.

"You are too nice to be in Hell, you dumbass," replied Sasuke. "So what's your consciousness telling you know? To let the heir go?"

"Well, kinda," mumbled Inuyasha, his head downcast, ears flat on his head.

"Pathetic," said Sasuke, stepping closer to Kagome.

Kagome snarled.

Sasuke chuckled. "Feisty, she is."

"Go fuck yourself, you bastard!" snapped Kagome.

"Now, now, no need to get violent," said Sasuke in his deep, baritone voice(think in the Japanese anime).

Kagome couldn't stop a shiver that ran through her body. Luckily, it went unnoticed.

"Now let's go back," said Sasuke smoothly.

**Heaven**

"Hey, have you seen Kagome?" inquired Miroku, bursting in through the doorway of Sango's room.

"No," replied Sango, spread on the couch. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to ask her something," said Miroku. "So," he said, sitting down near Sango. "How are you? Are your injuries all right?"

"Yes, they are," Sango said, not noticing Miroku edging closer towards her. "Kagome is a really good hea-mmfm!"

Sango was cut off by Miroku's lips crashing onto hers. However much she wanted to resist, she just melted in his arms, and returned the kiss. Miroku's tongue lingered near her lips, begging entrance. She quickly complied, and both explored each others' mouths until they broke apart, gasping for breath.

Sango blushed.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sango," said Miroku. "And don't pretend you didn't enjoy that kiss."

He gave a perverted smile and wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Stupid hentai houshi," Sango snorted.

To both of their surprises, Sango reached over, and pulled Miroku into another searing kiss.

**Hell**

Kagome gave pleading looks to Kikyou and Sakura, as they traveled deeper into the caverns of Hell, until they finally stopped, and threw her on the ground in front of a man with long, silver hair. Kagome looked at him. He had pale skin, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was wearing a formal haori and hakamas, and had a metal breast plate on. There was a spiky thing on his shoulder, and two swords were at his hip. He wore a cold, guarded look on his face.

"So, what have we got here," the man said.

"This is the heir of Heaven, Sesshoumaru-sama," replied Sasuke. "She is temporarily held using a spell, but should be moved immediately."

"Lock her up, I will come down and see her later," replied Sesshoumaru. "If she escapes, you pay with your lives."

With that, Sesshoumaru strode away.

"You take her down, I have things to do," Inuyasha said, glancing over to Kikyou.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply. Looking over to the guards, he pointed at Sakura, who had been hanging off his arm, and said, "Get her off of me, do whatever you want with her."

More guards dragged Kagome to the prison in a deep, dank, dungeon. They threw her on the ground, and chained her arms up, in chains that would suck away her powers, miko or other.

"You may leave," Sasuke said silkily. Turning to Kagome, he said, "Now, from what I gather, you are Higurashi Kagome, heir to Heaven, daughter of Higurashi Kun Loon and Zothello."

"What is it to you?" Kagome said roughly.

"Ah," Sasuke chuckled, "everything. All of this has to do with you."

Sasuke came closer, and roughly held her chin and faced her head in his direction. He stared into her mesmerizing eyes. They were a bluish purple color, with a silver rim. She glared defiantly at him. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away, and held his smoldering gaze on for a long moment. Then he roughly pushed her away, disgusted at himself for being weak and almost falling to her temptations.

He sadistically smiled, and said, "You killed my brother, and you will pay, bitch."

Kagome was silent.

Sasuke, getting angry at her silence, slapped her forcefully across the cheek, whipping her head to the right. Head still turned to the right, she spit out a mouthful of blood.

"You killed Itachi," he hissed.

Kagome had a confused look on her face.

"Enjoy your freedom now, bitch," he hissed. "You'll pay for every moment that Itachi would have been alive."

He strode toward the door, and stopped. He looked into her face. Sasuke came back, and grabbed Kagome's chin again, and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Then he left.

Kagome was left gasping with swollen lips. a reeling mind and many things to think over. _What the.._

**So um... how was the chapter? **

**Please R&R.**

**You people think the story should be redone, right? Right?**

**So, instead of cyber cookies, I give you... CYBER MUFFINS!!!**


	7. VERY VERY IMPORTANT AN!

Hi people

**Hi people!**

**Yeah, I know you guys have heard from me in like, never. But I kind of lost interest in this story. I will rewrite it for you guys. Sorry that you guys had to suffer for so long. **

**If you're pissed as hell at me, I understand, and I get that I will lose many readers from this long hiatus, but stay with me. I think my writing style has improved greatly, and it makes me blush when I reread my old stories, they're so bad. So I will stop this story and rewrite it under the same name but I will rewrite it in the same plot mold. So yeah. **

**Higurashi-Uchiha Kagome**

**(formerly xXmAnGa-LuVrXx)**


End file.
